


Occupational hazards

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, CAN'T STOP, Fluff, I swear Sakusa is everywhere, Kissing, M/M, Serious Injuries, Some Humor, Third Years, Volleyball, hospital visits, minor npc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational hazards

It's a quiet afternoon and all Kei can hear is the soft sigh when Tobio shifts slightly in his sleep, snuggling closer to him. Kei is careful he doesn't pressure his injured arm while doing so.

There's a variety of pain killers on his bedside table and Kei refuses to look there.

The last game before summer break ended two days ago.

One of the toughest they've faced so far.

 

A tie to the very end, the new team working like a clockwork, holding their front bravely, considering most of them were still nervous about the game once it got tough. It was the last set to decide the winner and losing the second one did nothing to lessen the tension. Kei couldn't pay attention to all of them like Tobio did and neither could Hinata and Yamaguchi. While he was busy calming down a first year, he almost missed a ball headed to his left side. He jumped a little late, he could feel it in his bones and nearly cussed when the ball bounced the wrong direction off his hands and almost landed on the ground.

And leave it to Kageyama Tobio to go for it.

They – he – didn't even notice the way he went pale and stiff as he got up the ground – they were all hell bent to make use of the saved ball and managed to send that sucker slamming right off the inner corner of the opposite field and the referee whistled end game.

They won.

Cheers and delighted shouting reverberated through the entire gym as coach Ukai jumped off his seat in a shout that ended up lost in all the noise.

Yamaguchi and Hinata were jumping and hugging, some of the first years exhausted on the floor but still proud with large grins. The second years joined in on the hugging and jumping of the third years.

Well.

All but two.

 

The small smile on his lips, the pain evident in his eyes. The way he clutched his right forearm.

Kei knew right away.

He broke it.

 

“ _That's the cleanest break of a bone I've ever seen in my life.” The intern stated, amazed, as he raised the x-ray against the light. “It will heal without a problem if you rest it properly.”_

“ _And I do mean rest, Kageyama.” He ads pointedly._

“ _That was one time, seven years ago.” Tobio says._

“ _I'm just saying.” The inters flashes a smile before giving the x-ray another glance._

“ _Damn, if you had to pick a break,you couldn't have come up with a better one.”_

“ _Thanks.”_

“ _Anytime, son.”_

“ _What's he talking about?” Kei asks, not entirely sure what to think of that little exchange._

“ _I dislocated my shoulder, they put it back, it then popped out again and I popped back in myself.” Tobio shrugs._

“ _Yes, don't ever do that again.” The intern states with a flat look._

“ _I did a better job than you.”_

“ _True, but beside the point.”_

“ _...” God save them from these two idiots, Kei can't help but think as he pinches the bridge of his nose._

_The intern walks over to where Tobio sits with a pristine white cast on his arm._

“ _Here's your medicine, follow the instructions,_ rest _, and you'll be fine.” He says as he deems the cast all set and ready to support._

“ _And don't you dare start any finger practice straight away, you hear me?”_

“ _I won't.”_

“ _Good. I wish you a fast recovery. Congratulations on wining the game, by the way.”_

“ _Thank you.”_

 

Needless to say, the cast endured a whole hour before it ended up littered with signatures and little sketches in all colours of the rainbow. A get well soon gift from the team.

Only Kei refused to sign it.

Tobio said nothing about it.

And now they're in Tobio's room with Kei kissing the nape of Tobio's neck here and there whie stroking his hair and feeling guilt.

If only he'd-

“ _Please stop._ ” Tobio mumbles, snuggling into his shoulder. “It's not your fault.”

“I can't agree with that.”

“Too bad you'll have to.”

“Then whose fault is it?”

“It's an occupational hazard.”

Kei snorts at that against his will. Tobio carefully turns around to face him. He looks so tired and sleepy but that's because of the pain medication he took. Even if Kei had to threaten him into taking it.

He brushed the thumb of his left hand against Kei's cheek in a soothing manner and Kei let out a deep sigh.

“It is my fault.”

“Oh, yes, do enlighten me.” Tobio almost rolls his eyes. “How exactly is this your fault?”

“Had I made that jump correctly, you wouldn't have dived in and broken your arm.”

“So, what? You knew I'd break it?”

“No, but-”

“Then it's not your fault.”

Tobio places a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Don't you think a life time of brooding is enough for you?” He asks between small kisses all over his face.

“Not nearly enough.” Kei huffs.

“Give it up. You'll never be me.” And there's a sweet chaste peck against Kei's lips that lingers for a while.

“How did _I_ end up being the one _you_ comfort?” Kei arches a brow as they part and he opens his eyes to meet Tobio's.

“You keep stealing the credit of the occupational hazard.”

“I can't say I agree with this.” Kei protest, again, and Tobio places another kiss against his lips.

Again, sweet, warm, comforting. Kei hates to admit it, but it _does_ work. He's relaxing.

“ _Why don't you do something about it, then?_ ” He asks, voice low as they part.

 

“ _What, kiss it better?_ ”

“ _I like the sound of that._ ”

 

* * *

 

“ _When exactly did you get Sakusa's signature?”_

“ _When he signed it.”_

“ _...”_

 

“ _Where's that pen?”_

 


End file.
